


Forever

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Collars, High Heels, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian indulges in a kink of Averey's and gets just as much in return. Warning for lots of inappropriate language, pet kinks, and fluffy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Dorian rubbed his bare legs together as he crossed them slowly, eyes on the beautiful redhead in front of him. His leather chair squeaked under his weight. It was getting old, blasted thing, and Maker knows they'd put it through much the last few months. Dorian stretched one leg out in front of him and pointed the toe of his shoe at Averey.

"Come closer, kitten."

Averey sat on his hands and knees a good seven feet away from Dorian at least. As Dorian's finger beckoned to him he began crawling slowly forward, eyes still locked on Dorian's shoes. Dorian resisted the urge to kick the damned things off, rid himself of the last thing he was wearing, but the carnal look in his lover's eyes kept them on his feet.   
His erection ached painfully as Averey finally stopped in front of him and leaned back on his knees, hands folded in his lap. The light from their lantern hit the metal studs on Averey's collar perfectly. Dorian surveyed him with mock uninterest before he lifted his leg again and dragged the toe of his heel up Averey's naked chest.

Silver, sparkling, and four inches at least. Dorian would have never put them on of his own volition. After a night of light drinking and confessing sexual fantasies, however, he decided for Averey's sake to indulge the man's kink and see what came of it. Besides the discomfort when he walked in them, he couldn't really see any downsides to it now. Not with such an obedient, kinky thing patiently waiting to be touched.

"You're such a good boy, aren't you?" Dorian kept his voice level and vaguely uninterested. Averey nodded frantically but said nothing. Good, _good_ boy. 

"You'll do whatever I tell you to, won't you?" Dorian dragged the heel over a nipple and Averey whimpered. 

Another nod, this time with cheeks burning red. 

"Well then," Dorian said as he inspected his finger nails. "Get to work, Pet."

The toe of his heel nudged against his collar. Averey unfolded his hands quickly, grabbed Dorian's leg, and began kissing from his foot and up his leg. Dorian dropped the bored act knowing Averey was too caught up in his actions to notice. Instead, he watched with lust as the young man kissed and sucked his way up Dorian's thighs, watched his own muscles twitch as the sensations went straight to his cock. He spread his legs as Averey moved closer to kiss between his strong thighs. Without stopping, Averey leaned forward to catch his cock. Dorian hooked a finger in the loop of his collar and pulled him away sharply, relishing the breathy, choked noise it produced. 

"Uh uh, haven't I taught you better manners than that?"

Wide, honey eyes stared back at him and Dorian could see the desperation behind his self-enforced obedience.

"Please, can I suck your cock? I want to feel you in my mouth," Averey said in such a sweet, innocent tone that Dorian had to fight the urge to shove his head between his legs. As well as Dorian played this game, he had to remember that Averey _created_ the game. He was playing much harder and much better than Dorian. 

"Good pet, always ask permission." Dorian removed his finger from the loop, twisted them in Averey's thick hair, and gently quided his head back down. Averey didn't waste any time licking a long, wet streak from the base of his cock to the tip before he took him down in one swift motion.

With one hand fisted in Averey's hair, Dorian used the other to sniffle his groans. Averey took him down completely before pulling up and bobbing back down again, fast and eager. A smear of spit and precum dripped down his chin and Dorian caught it with his index finger.

"Manners, Pet," he reminded him sternly, offering the finger. Averey locked eyes with him as he ran his tongue over the mess on Dorian's finger, swallowing it down, before going back to his cock with the same ferocity. 

Dorian groaned out loud this time and didn't try to stop Averey. The redhead was never neat and clean when it came to oral; he had a oral fixation that demanded to be satisfied in rough, messy ways and no amount of training would break him of the desire to have his mouth fucked. 

Averey bobbed his head down again, this time with a hand palming Dorian's heavy balls, and the Tevinter mage practically jumped out of his skin. He knew if he didn't stop Averey they wouldn't be able to play this game anymore tonight, and they both needed this. 

Dorian pulled at his collar again until Averey stared up at him with heated desire and shining lips. He gasped for air but his eyes flicked back to Dorian's cock like he wanted more.

"On your feet," Dorian demanded. Averey jumped up immediately. His dark skin glowed in such a mysterious, beautiful way under the light on the lantern. His own member sat hard and neglected between his legs. Dorian gave himself a few strokes before he planted both feet firmly on the hard ground. The click of the heels made Averey shiver visibly. 

"Turn around." 

Not two seconds later Dorian was presented with the most amazing ass he'd ever seen, and this one was his to touch and claim. He wasted no time spreading Averey's plump cheeks. He leaned over a swiped a tongue over Averey's hole, earning a high-pitched keen from the man. He grinned as he dipped a finger in the jar of oil next to him. 

"Hold yourself open for me, Pet."

Averey spread his ass, finger nails dug into his skin, as Dorian slid a wet finger down the crack of his ass and over the tight ring of muscles. It twitched under his touch and he couldn't resist sinking one finger knuckle deep inside the tight heat. Averey moaned softly and leaned into the intrusion. He was looser than Dorian expected, though it shouldn't surprise him by this point; Averey was always more aroused and pliant when they played this game. Dorian pulled his finger out and pressed in two quickly. His cock twitched as he watched them slide in with no resistance. It would be so easy to pull them out and shove Averey down onto his cock. So easy and so good, but not the way they did things.

"Tell me what you want, kitten."

Averey groaned and let his head drop as Dorian idly pumped his fingers in and out of him. When Averey didn't respond he crooked them down hard and Averey nearly lost control of his legs.

"I said, tell me what you want. Don't make me ask again. You know I'll be very cross if I have to."

"I-I want... _fuck_ , Dorian, I want you inside me."

"I _am_ inside you," Dorian crooked his fingers again. This time Averey shouted into the darker, his legs barely able to hold himself up.

"Oh my- Maker, fuck me Dorian, I want you to sit me in your lap and fuck me!"

Dorian withdrew his fingers, satisfied, and turned Averey around. He could barely keep up the charade with his cock aching against his chest. Averey climbed into his lap and for the first time since the collar went on they locked lips and shared a slow, passionate kiss.

Dorian pulled the rubber band out of Averey's hair and undid his braid as their lips moved together, wet and hungry for everything the other had to offer. He pulled away when the braid was completely undone and stared in awe at the waterfall of curly red hair.

"You are so very beautiful," he whispered, stroking Averey's freckled cheek. "And you've been very good tonight. I do believe this deserves a reward, don't you?"

"Yes, please," Averey said, innocent doe eyes on maximum power. Dorian lifted his hips enough to grasp his own cock, slick it up with the oil on his hands, and find Averey's entrance. He felt the head hook on his hole and pressed Averey down, groaning as heat engulfed his aching member. Averey whined at finally being filled and gripped Dorian's shoulders for support.

"Good boy," Dorian gasped. He grabbed Averey by the hips and started to lift him off his cock, down, off again, over and over until Averey got used to the rhythm and used his position to bounce in his lap. 

"Maker, fuck! You feel so good, so perfect inside me... Dorian!" Averey moaned as he fucked himself on his lover's cock. Dorian let him control the pace for now. He could barely think about much else besides the tight canal around his length, the strong muscle clenching and unclenching as Averey picked up speed.

"Need more," Averey groaned as he dug his nails hard into Dorian's shoulders.

"What do you need, kitten?" 

"I need more, please!"

Dorian took a few seconds to memorize the desperation in Averey's beautiful face, to know that he wanted no one the way he wanted Dorian, wouldn't even _consider_ letting anyone else have this. A quick kiss to his lips and Dorian buried his face in Averey's hair. He pressed his heeled feet firmly on the ground and used his thigh muscles to meet Averey's bounces with hard thrusts of his own. The cries he emitted were worth every second of build up and teasing. 

"Yes, yes, Maker yes!" 

Dorian took deep breaths and gritted his teeth; no way was he going to come before Averey and miss that incredible image. He used one hand to grip the back of the collar and pull Averey, not enough to cut his breathing but hard enough to make him squeal with delight. At the same time his other hand slipped between their sweaty bodies to grab Averey's cock. He'd barely touched Averey yet the man slammed his hips down as every muscle in his body locked up than released. A scream that was sure to wake someone in the blasted place filled the halls and made Dorian's eyes roll back as he came silently into his lover. Both men shook, Dorian silently and Averey with breathless moans, as their orgasms left them feeling completely boneless.

"Oh Maker, holy shit, Dorian..."

Averey fell against his chest and the two lay wrapped together catching their breath, sweaty, sticky, and warm, but utterly happy. Dorian's chair made a suspicious creaking noise and Dorian knew he's have to replace it soon if they kept misusing it this way. He didn't care. Averey nuzzled into his neck as Dorian stroked his back lovingly and ran fingers through his hair, making him shiver in a different way this time.

If the chair fell apart tomorrow he wouldn't give a damn. If his feet ached for the next week because of these heels he wouldn't complain. Averey trusted him enough to share this experience with him, and as they cleaned up, removed their kink gear, and sleepily made their way to Averey's bed, Dorian knew he was in it for the long run. Forever, if they could.


End file.
